


Legend Has It

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: Sam Series [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Clio gets her way, European Mythology & Folklore, F/M, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Sam is stubborn, Urban legend based, a little bit of N. American Mythology & Folklore, but so is Clio, calm down Sammy, cases near home, control your sex drive, creepy zombie nuns, crowley babysits, dammit dean, gotta protect the kiddo, legends were changed a little, lots of research to write this one, my goodness... Dean Winchester, one down... two to go, still proud of the nickname "mini moose", what next?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6957373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A string of bizarre, urban legend based, cases have been popping up around Lebanon. With Eric around now, Clio and the boys are even more worried than they normally would be... but who's giving life to the legends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You should Stay Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelies,
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this one, I am having a ton of fun writing it.
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated... Thanks for reading :)

* * *

 

Strange things had been happening near the bunker lately, and the Winchesters were getting nervous, especially with little Eric around now. Cases had been popping up in the neighboring cities and they were all urban legend related. Cultures all over the world were near Lebanon and it wasn't boding well, every night the news showed a new case and Clio was becoming even more sleep deprived, not that she needed it with a two year old running about. The boys had resolved to find the source of the spirits and creatures.  

 

After two days of researching, and some map assistance from Clio, the boys created a township and range with areas where the manifestations could be originating. Following some finishing touches, they created a one mile radius of occurrences, and started packing. Sam and Clio had argued for hours that morning, she was dead set on going and he was having no part of it. Eric was with Dean in the garage and Sam was in his room, with Clio. She sighed, "We can leave Eric with Castiel or Crowley, he'll be perfectly safe, you know that." 

 

"Clio. No, okay, I'm not letting you get in that impala with us. Me going is bad enough, what if something goes really wrong? You want Eric to lose both of his parents?" 

 

"Don't even say that." 

 

"It's true and you know it." 

 

"Sam, if something happened to Eric because you and Dean couldn't kick this thing in the ass, I would never forgive myself and I know you wouldn't either if you  were in my situation."  

 

"I just think one of us should go, not both."  

 

"Then I think you should stay home." She said calmly, causing Sam to throw his arms in the air, "Just listen. All of the things that have been happening are urban legend based. Which one of us is more familiar with urban legends and their origins... Need I remind you of how you and Dean first met me." 

 

"An urban legend we couldn't figure out." 

 

"Exactly" She stepped up to Sam and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest. "All the ones popping up seem to Asian or European legends. You know those are my specialties." 

 

He sighed again and placed his arms around her, holding her tightly. "I love you, Dove." 

 

"I love you too." 

 

"I guess you should pack since I can't persuade you not to go." 

 

"I packed last night after you fell asleep in the library." 

 

"You're already packed?" She just smiled up at him and fluttered her eyelashes innocently. 

 

Two hours later, after she argued with Dean about going, the three stood waiting for Crowley. When he showed up, Eric ran from his mother into Crowley's arms. "Papa!" 

 

"How's my mini moose today?" 

 

"Okay... Mommy 'n' daddy, bye bye." He toyed with the design on Crowley's tie. Sam and Clio looked heartbroken. 

 

"Mommy and daddy will be back soon, okay baby. We promise. I love you so much." She caressed his little cheek and kissed him. 

 

"love you, mommy." 

 

"I love you, buddy." Sam stepped up to him too. 

 

"Love you, daddy." 

 

"You take care of him Crowley, don't you dare let anything happen to him." 

 

"Don't worry Moose, he has me and Athena. I might even bring Juliet around... I would say take care of Clio, but odds are she'll be taking care of you two." 

 

Twenty minutes out of town was an old school that had been long abandoned and an old auto garage a couple blocks over. They pulled up in front of the garage and climbed out onto the moss covered gravel. "You sure this is it, baby sis?" 

 

"Well, they were all seen within about a mile of here and when I drew a radius of appearance for all the creatures the lines met near this area... It's either here or the school." 

 

"You're such a nerd." Dean smiled. 

 

"Which is why I'm here." She beamed, walking up behind Sam who had already begun picking the lock on the front gate. They entered the empty yard and picked the lock into the building. The floor was scattered with old truck and car parts, some lying in large oil spots, and a few of the overhead lights were broken onto the floor.  

 

"Why don't you guys look around in here, I'll go through the yard." Dean offered, opening the door at the back of the main room and heading to the storage yard. Sam and Clio searched the interior and found nothing to call Dean for, Dean however was near the front of the yard when he got a glimpse of something in the corner of his eye. She was young Japanese woman, with long black hair and beautiful features. She wore an old world kimono that covered everything apart from her long neckline and her perfectly shaped face. She smiled at him sweetly. 

 

"Hey gorgeous." Dean called, his signature grin crossing his face. "What're you doing in this old part of town?" 

 

"Hey Dean, find anything?" Sam called as he and Clio walked up from behind. Dean spun, shooting his brother a death glare. 

 

"Really, man? Can't you see I--" He turned back to the girl and she was gone. He muttered to himself, "What the hell?" 

 

"Dean-o, you good?" 

 

"Yeah, I guess... Come on, It's the school."  

 

"How do you know it's the school?" Clio inquired. 

 

**"Just a feeling... Now come on, we can just walk through the alley a few blocks up." **


	2. Nuns Freak Me Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clio and the boys continue on their hunt to find the person causing trouble near their home, and things take a turn for Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies,
> 
> Sorry to post a little late but, I had a doctors appointment for my Tendonitis in the next state over and it turned into an all afternoon thing. Plus, I had a little adventure at the mall with Shnooperton99.
> 
> a note about this chapter is that "hai" is the phonetic spelling for "yes" in Japanese (It's important later in the chapter)... Enjoy the read, comments and kudos are always appreciated :)

* * *

 

Clio and the boys left the auto shop and started down the street, "This is way too quiet for a main town." She mused aloud. 

 

"Yeah, that's not unnerving." Dean added. Two blocks away was the alley they were headed for, close behind them a loud car horn a split the silence and they whipped around on their heels. Nothing was behind them and they paused, "Guys, I hate to be captain obvious, but something is really wrong here." Clio shoved a rebellious strand of hair from her face. 

 

"You're tellin' me, Princess, but what?" The car honked again, this time pulling off of a side street to the main avenue where the Winchesters stood. It was an old black car with darkly tinted windows and no visible driver. Its wheels were freshly shined, with white wall tires, and it started rolling towards them. Dean backed up towards Clio and his brother, "We need to run, head towards any narrow alleyway you can find, or even a house if we have to." The car neared them slowly and turned its headlights on high, revving the engine angrily. The sky was a little cloudy, but there was no need for high beams. Sam nudged Clio's arm and they took off towards the alley leading to the school. Dean was close behind, as was the car. 

 

"What the hell is that thing!" Sam yelled, still running. 

 

"Black Volga!" Clio answered, running a little harder to match Sam's pace. Dean was now on Sam's other side. 

 

"Dad and I handled one while you were in college!" Dean shoved the two of them down an alley between an old brew pub and a drug store. "It's too narrow, the car won’t be able to fit down here." He bent over, bracing his hands on his knees and panting lightly. Clio also panted softly, but Sam's breathing hardly increased. Damn his running every morning. The car pulled up in front of the alley and the window rolled down, Sam immediately stepped in front of Clio to protect her. A half rotted corpse, resembling a zombie, looked over to them and grinned maliciously. It wore a nun's habit and a large crucifix. 

 

"He'll come for you, my children." It hissed in a shrill tone, showing a mouthful of yellowed teeth. "When you lose his game, he'll come." The window rose to conceal the thing driving the car and it pulled from sight. 

 

"What the hell was that thing." Sam wrinkled his nose. 

 

"It was black volga." Clio panted. "It's an urban legend in Poland, Russia, a couple other places in Europe... and Mongolia. It's a large black car that people usually rumor to be driven by vampires, satanists, Satan himself, priests, and nuns. I have to admit, I've never heard of a zombie nun though" She made a disgusted noise, “God, nuns freak me out.”

 

"Somethin' tells me that whatever's working here has a sick sense of humor." Dean added, slinging his shotgun over his shoulder. They headed for the brick alley with Dean leading, and at the entrance he paused. The young woman from the auto shop stood in the center of alley, about halfway down, and she waved timidly, smiling again. Sam nearly ran into Dean when he stopped, 

 

"Dude, what's wrong with you?" 

 

"You didn't see her? She was just in front of us." 

 

"Dean, honey, no one was in front of us.” Her eyes widened, thinking it was another legend, “Wait, what'd you see?" 

 

"A hot chick. A hot Asian chick." 

 

"What'd she look like?" 

 

"She had that long dress thing on, and it covered damn near every inch." 

 

"Was it a kimono?" 

 

"Yeah, was she real." 

 

"Sounds like, Honne-Onna. Yeah, she was real alright, you need to stay close Dean, you’re the easiest target for her.”

 

Sam and Clio stood towards the opening of the alley nearest the school with Dean roughly six feet behind them. They had the map out and were hovered around it, trying to plan the best way into the school. Down a side branch of the alley, Dean heard a quiet shuffling sound. He looked back to Sam and Clio to see them still peering over the map, and when he turned to the other alley, he saw the same young girl motioning for him to come to her. He felt like he was in some sort of trance, between the trance and his sex drive, he couldn’t help but obey her. When he knew they wouldn’t hear him sneak off, he stepped towards the branched alley and snuck a glance around the corner, she motioned to him again and he stepped into the alley. “Real quick darlin’, are you Honne-Onna?”

 

“Hai.”

 

“Hi, darlin’... Oh?” She grabbed his shirt collar and led him further away from Clio and Sam. “This might be a little too fast don’t ya think?” He laughed. Once her back was to the wall she ran her hand across his chest, and down to reach for his hand. Taking his hand in hers, she brought it up to the Obi around her kimono and nodded for him to untie it. When he hesitated, she pulled him into a soft kiss. The Winchester sex drive won over, and his hands began fumbling with her obi, “How the hell do you open this thing.” 

 

She giggled, and undid the large bow at the front, letting the entire obi fall at their feet. Dean smirked, “Son of a bitch.. Should’ve known there was a trick to ‘em.” He wove his hands under the shoulders of the kimono. Pushing it back and letting it join the obi on the ground. He recoiled at the sight, his asian beauty had become nothing more than aged bones. She was completely devoid of flesh, her beautiful eyes vanished revealing empty sockets, and her soft feminine hands now clicked from the bone-on-bone of her movements. “Son of a bitch.” She stepped forward to embrace him and he screamed, “Clio!” 

 

Both Sam and Clio’s eyes shot over to the alley branch and Clio screamed back as they started running, “Dean!” They rounded the corner and saw Dean’s shotgun lying on top of a long, wide, piece of material. Sam picked up his brother’s gun and Clio reached for the material. 

 

“What is that?” Sam’s gaze fell upon the wad in Clio’s hand.

 

“An obi… used to tie a kimono.”

 

“Dammit, Dean… What happens to someone that she takes?”

 

**“They die.” **


	3. Masked Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One down and two to go... Dean has disappeared, leaving Sam and Clio to continue the hunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies,
> 
> I apologize in advance if any of you speak/read Japanese, I had to use a translator for a couple lines. So, odds are the grammatical format is wrong.
> 
> Also, You guys should totally check out Shnooperton99's blog on Tumblr... His blog is under the name "shn909", there is a ton of awesome supernatural stuff to nerd out on :)

* * *

 

“ Dean can’t be dead.” Sam barked.

 

“Sam, Calm-”

 

“Some naked dead chick might have just killed my brother and you want me to calm down?”

 

“Listen, maybe Dean is still alive. We should call his cell.” Sam took out his phone and rapidly dialed his brother’s number. The phone rang five agonizing times before Dean answered. He sounded groggy.

 

“Dean! You’re alive, are you okay? Where are you?”

 

“I’m in the dungeon at the bunker… I don’t know what happened man, all of a sudden there was a hot chick wanting to get naked for me and then I was getting hugged by a friggin skeleton and I ended up in the bunker... You and Clio okay?”

 

“Yeah, we’re fine. We’re gonna head to the school. Stay at the bunker, okay. Take care of Eric for us, just in case.”

 

“Don’t talk like that Sammy, you hear me?”

 

“Yeah. See ya after we check out the school.” The boys gave each other a quick goodbye and hung up.

 

Once inside the school, Clio and Sam started down the main hallway with guns ready and Sam’s flashlight to aid their vision. The shine shone brightly outside, but the school was almost pitch black. Wallpaper and paint peeled from the wall, there was a musky smell of age and abandonment, and parts of the floor had given way to gravity’s strength. Clio and Sam made sure to step cautiously as they moved through the old halls. After roughly ten minutes of searching they came across a hallway that was completely dark, she pulled her LED flashlight from her jeans pocket and shined it down the hall. 

 

Nothing appeared different from the rest of the school, but when they about halfway down it, a quiet knocking rang through the walls in front of them. “What was that?” Sam asked, looking in every direction for the source. Clio was about to answer when she heard the walls and ceiling around them creak. The knock rang out again, this time louder and right beside them. Clio gasped, grabbing Sam’s coat and dragging him with her as she ran back in the direction they came.

 

“Run!” She ordered, Sam followed close behind and the walls caved in around them. They managed to slip through an exit door before being crushed, and they stared at each other, stunned. 

 

“How did you know the walls were gonna cave in?” 

 

“That knocking sound.” Sam nodded, wanting her to continue, “A Bucca, or as we call it in America… A Tommyknocker.”

 

“Like the things old miners talk about?”

 

“Exactly like that. They get their name from the knocking sound that happens just before the mines cave in. Some miners thought they were malevolent, and that they were the ones breaking the supports and causing the cave ins. Others thought they were practical jokers that would knock on the walls to warn the miners… Now, Where the hell are we?”

 

“I don’t know, but at least whatever’s screwing with us didn’t want us to die.”

 

“Great, It’s not done playing with us yet…. Wait a sec, we ran outside when the hall caved in.”

 

“Yeah, so?”

 

“Sam, when walked in that school, not even ten minutes ago, it was broad daylight. It would be pitch black out here if wasn’t for the lights.” Sam looked to the lights and back to her.

 

“I think they’re platform lights, are we at a train station?”

 

“I don’t know.” They stepped out of the small alcove they were in and looked around. The station was spotless, and indeed a train station. Clio stared up at Sam, who looked around for a sign.

 

“Hey, I think I found an info board.” He nudged her to follow and she did, walking to the other side of the board they saw a map of all the systems. The language wasn’t something either of the spoke fluently. “Well, I guess it’s an Asian thing this time. Which one involves a train station?”

 

“Honey,” She said, letting her head fall to her shoulder, and looking at him with a ‘seriously?’ expression. “Do you know how many trains there are in Asia?” She smiled, pausing to study the map. “Then again, this word looks really familiar, I can’t think of where I’ve seen it though.”

 

“Look at this other map, this has to be Japan.”

 

“You’re right, but where are we on this map… What island are we on?”

 

“Uh… Hokkaido.”

 

“Shit”, She whispered, “I know which one this is…. Kashima Reiko.” She pulled Sam close and turned to look behind them. A loud scuffing resounded through the station behind them. It was the sound of something being drug across the floor. The air felt colder and Clio stood in front of Sam. “Stay between me and the map board.”

 

“It sounds far away still, we can run.”

 

“No, you can’t run. You have to answer her.”

 

“Who? Kash--”

 

“Don’t say her name, she’s too close. She’ll hear you.”

 

A dark form pulled itself along the floor towards them. The aftereffects of her injuries were visible. She was missing from the waist down, her midsection was shredded and cloth hung from her shoulders, fragments of the clothes she had worn on that tragic day. As scared as Clio was for her and Sam, she couldn’t help pity the girl clawing her way towards them. Damned to an eternity of searching by humanity's cruelty. The figure neared them and stopped a few feet from Clio, she felt Sam tense behind her. She tried to keep her voice steady, but each moment proved that task to be harder and harder to complete. The girl held herself up and met Clio’s eyes, her eyes were empty yet pitiful and longing for peace. She tilted her head and spoke, her voice was rough and distant. “Koko de watashi no ashi wa?”

 

Clio inhaled deeply, hoping her reply would work, “On the Meishin Expressway.”

 

The girl nodded, “What is my name?” She asked in english.

 

“Masked Death Demon.” Clio leaned back into Sam and the girl’s eyes darted in search of someone else. She turned from them and pulled herself in a direction opposite of them. Clio released a breath she was unaware she was holding, and began inhaling fragmented breaths. Sam wrapped his arms around her.

 

“I’m so glad you’re a know it all.”

 

“I didn’t think that would work.”

 

**“What do you mean?” He let go of her, spinning her by her shoulders to face him. **


	4. I'm Right Here, Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clio and Sam try making their way through the school, but things don't exactly go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> Hope you like this chapter, this is my second favorite chapter in this story (The next one is my favorite) 
> 
> Lemme know in the comments
> 
> Enjoy :)

* * *

“I didn’t know if that would work. She asked me in Japanese, so I just assumed she was asking where her legs were. But then she---she asked me in English… She spoke in English. I’ve never heard of her speaking English. I thought it might have just been a shifter taking her form.”

 

“Well, it worked… Come on, let’s see if that door takes us back to the school.”

 

“Worth a shot, I guess.” They headed back to the door they had come through and tried the handle, it turned without hesitation and they entered the same wing of the room. Sam drew his gun and Clio decided to man the flashlight, keeping her free hand on the grip of her gun. They backtracked through the main hallway and wandered down a different wing. Looking through classroom windows, they assumed they were in the science wing. Signs at the end of that hall directed them to the library, the cafeteria, and the math wing. Clio walked ahead of Sam and he insisted that she draw her gun if she was going to lead.

 

“Hey, lemme see the flashlight, I think I saw something over by that door.” She handed him the flashlight and he shined it at the chemistry lab door. Peering through the crack in the door was a little girl, no more than seven or eight, with big dark eyes and a small smile. She had long black hair, with pale skin, and she wore a simple purple dress.

 

Her eyes connected with Sam’s, “Will you play hide and seek with me?” Clio gasped and looked straight to Sam, being sure not to look at the girl. She placed her hand over Sam’s eyes and turned his head down to look at her.

 

“Keep your eyes on me, okay?” He nodded and Clio took his hands, walking backwards down the hall and leading him. She kept eye contact but when something flashed in the corner of her eye, she looked out of human instinct. She saw the girl and she repeated the same question to Clio, “Dammit, I shouldn’t have looked away from you. Look right above my head and straight down the hall, am I gonna run into anything?”

 

“No, we’re good… Turn to your right in like three steps, that’ll take us to the library.” When Clio turned the corner she turned to face forward and saw there were no gaps in the walls, or any place that the girl could reappear. They got to the door of the library and found it was locked. “Stand back.” He placed an arm in front of Clio, moving her back a few paces, and kicked the door as hard as he could. The door burst open, as if it was held shut with thin paper, under Sam’s force. Clio walked in at Sam’s side and they browsed the aisles of books, searching for anything. Having found nothing after a thorough search, Clio offered to look just down the hall, but Sam insisted on going with her. She stood on the other side of the doorway from him and as Sam neared the door, Clio was pulled forcibly towards the hallway wall and the door slammed closed, separating them. “Clio!”

 

“Sam! Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, you?”

 

“I’m fine.” She got to her feet and leaned on the door. “Listen, most school libraries have at least two ways in and out. I’m think I saw another door towards the back, I’m gonna work my way through the halls and to the other door, okay?”

 

“Kay, be careful.”

 

“I will, you too… Stay there.” She ordered.

 

“Okay.” He listened at the door, hearing her walk away and remained in place. Not even one minute had passed before he grew impatient, and stalked to the other door. He tried the handle and it too popped open fairly easily. Clio gasped when the door barely missed hitting her and she ran into Sam’s arms, burying her face in his chest. “Dove, I was getting worried.”

 

“I was worried too, I almost fell through the floor.” She pulled out of the hug and Sam shoved her away. He backed quickly towards the shelves. Clio’s beautiful features were gone, a blank canvas remained where her soft visage was erased. She giggled and it sounded off, like a distant echo. “What’s wrong Sammy?”

 

“Clio!” His eyes darted around in search of his wife. “Clio!” He called again, and the creature giggled.

 

“I’m right here, honey.” It moved towards him again and backed him towards the main door, he shoved his shoulder against the closed door, forcing it open and slipping through, shutting the creature in the library. It knocked a few times and stopped, he sighed in relief assuming it left. Sam stepped back from the door and pulled his flashlight out.

 

He wandered the halls looking for Clio, the real one, and found himself back in the science wing. A quiet clang chimed through one of the rooms and Sam turned to face it. He met the dark eyes of the little girl from earlier, “Play with me!” The girl lunged forward and Sam couldn’t react in time. He was pulled into the dark room, hitting the floor with a loud thud.

 

“Sammy!” Dean was at his side and lifted his head to look at him, checking his brother over for any serious wounds. “Hey, you good? Where’s Clio?” Eric watched with worry from the doorway as Dean helped Sam stand.

 

“Daddy?”

 

“She’s still at the school...Come here buddy.” Sam held his arms out and scooped Eric up when he ran to him. “Daddy’s okay.”

 

“Where mommy?”

 

“Mommy’s gonna be fine too, I promise. Why don’t you and uncle Dean go hang out in your playroom okay, I’ll be up in a minute.”

 

“Okay,” Eric pouted as he went from Sam’s arms to Dean’s. Sam kissed his head and promised his mother’s safety once more before sending them out. He pulled out his phone and dialed Clio. She immediately answered, sounding panicked. “Sam?! Are you okay, I heard you calling me. I tried to get to you but the floor almost caved in and some stupid thing chased me into a small room. I think it’s a closet, I don’t friggin know.” She rambled everything in one breath and he cut her off.”

 

“Dove, calm down… I’m back at the bunker with Dean, that kid we saw got me.”

 

“The girl from the gap?”

 

“Yeah, that one… Hey, is there an urban legend that looks like someone and then it’s face disappears?”

 

“A Noppera-bō, I don’t know if it’s technically an urban legend though. They mainly just like to scare people.”

 

“Well, it did. Dean and I are coming back to get you.”

 

“No, don’t come back. I’ll be fine. If you die you go back to ‘start’ right? I’m gonna try to stay alive, but I don’t want you boys coming back for me. You need to stay with Eric… How is he?”

 

“Worried about you.”

 

“Tell him I’ll be okay, I promise.”

 

“You can’t promise that, Dove. But I’ll tell him… I love you, Clio.”

 

“I love you too, Sam. Take care of our baby.”

 

He smiled, “I will.”

 

Clio slipped her phone back into her pocket and opened the door. She peered in both directions, making her way down the hall, and looked up to see a sign that read: Third Floor. “Great, third floor of a two story building” She muttered to herself, when she heard a loud creak. She turned to see a locker door swing, slowly, open and she neared it. The inside had the words “Knock Thrice” written in green paint. A smear ran through the center of every letter like they hand been finger-painted onto the locker. Clio continued on further and came across a bathroom door. It had writing that matched the locker, however, its message was different: Beware Hanako San.

 

_ Well, at least it’s an easy one. _ She thought,  _ just don’t knock _ . She flicked on her flashlight and walked past the door, rounding the corner she saw a small well lit room at the end. Across the room was a metal exit door. She looked behind her and to her sides for a piece of anything that she could use to keep the door open if it slammed behind her. Clio found a medium piece of wood and laid it at an angle in the doorway. Peering around the corner of the doorway, she cleared the room before entering it. When she saw it was empty, she darted through the room and slammed into the exit door when it didn’t budge. She tried the handle obsessively and when it refused to budge, she slammed her body weight against it. The lights flickered and the wood piece providing a safety exit slid across the floor to her feet. She scrambled back to the first door and it slammed in her face, trapping her.

 

She slammed her fist against the door, “Really!” She screamed.  _ Nothing like cheap horror clichés _ .

 

“I happen to like the classics.” A male voice purred behind her, his tone dripping with entertainment. 

 

**She could hear the smirk in his voice. **


	5. Most People Think I Burn Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two down and one to go... Clio is the only Winchester left in the "game" and comes face to face with its maker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies,
> 
> Getting a little bit of writer's block for chapters six and seven, just because I have so many different ways I want this to go and unfortunately, all of them would be really "fun" to continue the story with... Enjoy Chapter Five :)

* * *

 

“Hello, Cliodhna.” She whipped around, gun ready and saw a tall, dirty blonde standing behind her. He uncrossed his arms from his broad chest. “I don’t think we’ve had the pleasure of meeting...”

 

“Who the hell are you?” The tip of her gun was forced to the ground with a mere swipe of his finger. He had powers like Crowley’s, but she didn’t recognize him as one of his demons.

 

“Such a mouth for a little girl.”

 

“Who are you?” She rephrased in a low tone.

 

The man strolled over to the chalkboard and drew a symbol in yellow chalk. That, she did recognize.

 

[ ](http://s1146.photobucket.com/user/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/media/legend%20has%20it_zpsvpy4ruhm.jpg.html)

 

“Lucifer?” There was a slight hiss to her tone. “You’re the one doing all this?”

 

“Aww come on, sweetheart, don’t take that tone with me. The Winchesters are running around free because they lost, wouldn’t wanna bring them back in the game would we.”

 

“They lost…” She furrowed her brows in confusion, “The nun was a warning. ‘When you lose his game, he'll come.’ She was warning about you.”

 

“Very good. Ever since you got written into Sam’s destiny, I knew you would be the new smart one… if only the winchesters weren’t in the way.”

 

“Leave ‘em alone, keep them outta whatever game you’re playing. Screw with me all you want, but not the boys.”

 

“The boys?... How touching, you really care about them. Don’t you?”

 

“Promise they’re safe, and we’ll talk.” She hissed, more venom coming through this time.

 

“Watch your attitude, Pagan.” He closed in on her, getting merely inches from her face. “I would show some respect if I were in your position, wouldn’t want Sam getting hurt would we.”

 

“I’m not afraid of you. And I don’t show people like you respect.”

 

“People like me”, He staggered backwards a couple steps, “People like me... We’re a lot alike, _baby girl_.”

 

“Don’t call me that”. She growled through gritted teeth.

 

“Why, ‘cause that’s what Sam calls you? He’s your weakness, you know. Everyone can see it… But let’s get back to my first thought, shall we.” He got closer, stalking around her. "Why don't we talk somewhere more private." In a flash of light they were in her house. Not the bunker, the one she lived in before the boys. Her first real home. She moved to ready her gun again, only to find it was missing. Thinking fast she drew the demon blade from her boot. "You know, little one... I knew you were here the whole time. I sent that demon to your house that night. When my little brother decided to save you."

 

"He told Crowley you didn't know I was there. That he was gonna tell you."

 

He smirked, "Demons lie, especially the loyal ones."

 

"You killed Gabriel." Every ounce of pain and hatred was evident in her quiet words.

 

"He got in my way. It wasn't personal."

 

"You son of a bitch." She threw her dagger in perfect line of his back and was thrown against the wall, pinned by an invisible force. "You think this hasn't happened to me before."

 

"Clio, I just wanna talk to you. Hear me out, I'm a good guy."

 

"Lucifer. The previous king of hell, for centuries, and the murderer of his own brother ... Is a good guy?"

 

"It's people with that mind frame, that really piss me off. You read a bible, hear some stories, and then you assume that I'm the bad guy. What about my side of the story? I know you're a smart girl, don't you wanna hear my side of the story?" He pleaded, bringing his hands to his chest, motioning to himself.

 

"Let me go, please. If you really wanna talk, you don't do it by trapping someone against a wall."

 

He waved his hand releasing her and she steadied herself. "Now, would you care to hear my story?"

 

"I know your story, Lucifer. Daddy made us and you didn't like that He loved us more, and wanted you to love us too. You're petulant."

 

"I'm hurt, Clio. I thought you were the rational one, how could I love abominations like you humans. We were so much better and He couldn't see that. No, He had to keep making you. And then He let you breed."

 

"So you're mad because you couldn't run around and make a bunch of little Lucifers?"

 

"I'm not mad... Anymore. I just want to talk... I like you Cliodhna. I really do, there's something about you, that just--" he hummed in pleasure. "You’ve always captivated me. The boys they're just stubborn, they've always been in this game for themselves. But you, you've always been in it for others, watching out for them, helping them. Why help everyone else when nobody helped you?"

 

"Gabriel helped me." He locked eyes with her, "And so did Crowley."

 

"You're trying my patience little one."

 

"I don't know what game playing or what wool you’re trying to pull over my eyes, but I don't wanna play."

 

"I'm not trying to deceive you. I promise, Cliodhna," he placed a hand on her shoulder and lifted her chin with his index finger. "I'll never lie to you. I'll never hurt you."

 

"You just threatened to hurt, and possibly kill, my husband. Don't you think that would hurt me?"

 

"Do one simple thing that I ask of you and you have my word that Dean, Sam... And Eric, will be free from harm." Clio's eyes widened at the name of her small son. "That's right, I know about the kid."

 

"what do you want?" She struggled to maintain a steady voice.

 

"I want you to take a nice trip with me, keep me some company... Down in the cage."

 

"I can't go in the cage with you and Michael."

 

"That's where you're wrong, sweetheart." He leaned close to her ear, "it would just be little, harmless me... Really, Cliodhna, it's an easy yes or no."

 

"Can I at least get a phone call, like prison?" She sassed.

 

He laughed, "Aww, there’s that famous spark. But why not, wanna call Sam, or Crowley? What are they gonna do for you, take on me?"

 

"Just let me tell Sam I'm alive." She spoke in a flat tone.

 

He sighed and motioned for her to take out her cellphone. She dialed her husband and he answered, panicked. "Clio, Dean and I are outside the school. We're coming in near the library."

 

"Sam, I told you to stay home with Eric." She scolded.

 

"He’s at the bunker with Cas. And you’re my wife, I'm not just gonna leave you--"

 

“Where’s Crowley?”

 

“He left after Dean got back, Why?”

 

"Lucifer's here. He was the one doing all of this."

 

"Get out of there now."

 

Lucifer appeared inches from her side and plucked the phone from her hand. "Sorry, Sam. Your little Dove is with me now, but don't worry... I'll play really nice with her."

 

"Lucifer, I swear to God--"

 

"Come on Sam, you know better. Leave my father out of this, plus you should be thanking Clio. After all, she just saved you, your brother, and your son. Tell the little abomination uncle Luci said hi." He ended the call and slipped her phone into her back pocket slowly. "I think we could have lots of fun, sweetheart." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and they were suddenly in a dark room, lit only by torches. The walls were dark rock, resembling a cave. Tall bars surrounded the two of them, enclosing them in a large cage.

 

"Where are we?"

 

"A temporary cage, _you_ can't get out without a spell. It's usually for visiting hours, but I don't feel like sharing my new toy with Michael. It’s never fun sharing with your little brother, remember that before you and Sam have another brat."

 

"So you intend on letting me leave?"

 

"Haven’t quite decided. I just want a little company, some one on one contact. Is that too much?"

“When you kidnap someone to get it... Then yeah, kinda.”


	6. Last Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alone in the cage with Lucifer, Clio must rely on Crowley and the boys to save her. In the meantime, she's left to protect herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies,
> 
> we're finally getting to the good stuff :) Hope you enjoy this chapter.... 
> 
> Unfortunately my tendonitis keeps flaring up so I can't write as much, which means I will have to post less frequently. I'm scheduled to post another Crowley fic tomorrow (The second chapter of "Loving Husband, Devoted Wife"), and will post that one as planned.
> 
> Love you guys and thanks for reading :)

* * *

 

"Clio!" Sam called, running into the school with Dean right at his heels. He stopped at the hallway that had caved in, the supports stood strong, the debris had cleared, and it looked as though it hadn't been a pile of sheetrock and wallpaper merely an hour ago. "This was all caved in earlier, it caved when Clio and got about halfway down it. Come on, she might still be by the library."  

 

Making their way down the halls they wove around to the library and past the open doors. "Clio!" Dean called. "Sammy, what if they aren't here anymore?"  

 

"they have to be, I can't lose her Dean."  

 

"I know man, I can't either. We'll find her, I promise."  

 

"We need to call Crowley."  

 

...  

 

In hell things were already progressing. Crowley sat at his throne, looking over documents that needed signing, with a cold glass of Craig sitting on the table at his side. A demon, knocked to announce his presence and shoved the door open before receiving a response. It was Dmitri, the one in charge of guarding the cages. "Sire, have you ordered to bring a prisoner into the second cage?"  

 

"I beg your pardon?" He looked up from the contract in his hand, he roared.  

 

"The second cage, your majesty, it’s now occupied."  

 

"By who!" He roared.  

 

"I don't know, Sire."  

 

"You're the moron in charge of the bloody thing." He transported himself to the room outside the cage, dragging the demon with him. "How many are in the cage?"  

 

"I don't know."   

 

Crowley unlocked the large metal door and hurried around the corner, pausing in his tracks when he saw the scene playing out in the cage. Lucifer's back was to Crowley, with Clio pinned between him and the bars of the cage, she was too short to see over his shoulders and too confined to look around him. Crowley couldn't see her and wasn't sure who Lucifer had pinned, but he was positive he had someone in there with him.  

 

"Lucifer", Crowley called smugly, "Care to introduce your new toy." Lucifer's head tilted up and he looked towards Crowley, still concealing Clio.  

 

"Actually, I think you know my new toy quite well." He stepped aside, finally revealing her to Crowley. She tried to run across the cage to him and Lucifer stopped her with an arm around her core. Hugging her back tightly to his chest. "Doesn't she look fun?"  

 

"Clio." Crowley sighed, his posture tensing.  

 

"Oh, that's right." Lucifer smiled, resting his head on her shoulder, making the features of her soft face coil in disgust. "She's kinda like a daughter to you isn't she. Using her to redeem yourself for everything you ruined with your son."  

 

"Please let go of me." Clio whispered.  

 

"Aww, since you asked so nicely." He let go of her and shoved her towards the bars in front of Crowley, she fell to her knees and reached through the bars.  

 

"Crowley, the spell, there's a spell that should work in m--" Her voice went silent but she kept trying to convey her message, miming her words to Crowley. Her arms went tightly to her sides and she couldn't budge.  

 

"tsk, tsk, little one." He pet the top of her head, as if she was an obedient puppy, stroking the long chocolate waves that fell over her shoulder. “Did I give you permission to speak?” She squirmed away from his grip as much as she could, but was unable to move far.

 

Crowley turned to his demon, “I want constant surveillance on this cage, I’ll be back as soon as I can. If he does anything to her, send someone to inform me immediately.” He left, calling Sam’s cell phone. “Sam, Clio’s here. She’s in the cage.”

 

“With Michael and Lucifer!"

 

“No, only Lucifer. He somehow got out and found her, then he locked her and himself into a temporary cage.”

 

“How do you not know how he got out?” Sam growled.

 

“I’m coming to get you and Dean, we need one of Clio’s books from the bunker.” He was there quicker than he ever had been, and Sam was quickly instantly at his throat.

 

"How the hell could you let this happen!" Sam barked, "You're the king of hell, and Lucifer just slips past you and takes Clio?" Crowley shoved past him in a bee line for Clio's spice closet.

 

"Dean, call him off. We don't have time for pointing fingers."

 

"Dammit, you son of a bitch, I'm as pissed as he is."

 

"Daddy, bad words." Eric cried, tightly clutching his favorite stuffed cow.

 

"Eric. I told you to go to your room." Sam snapped.

 

"Real nice, Moose. The kid's worried for his mum and you're being an ass to him."  

 

"Fix this, I'll watch him." Dean walked over, picking up Eric and wiping the tears from his face. "Hey, come on little man. Stop with the waterworks." He cooed, "your dad didn't mean to say it like that, he's just got a lot on his plate, okay?"

 

"Okay" Eric mumbled with his face buried in Dean's chest.

 

"Alright, why don't we go play with your cars." Dean carried out the still whimpering toddler.

 

Crowley looked up at Sam while they ruffled through the books in her room, he could see Sam kicking himself for snapping at Eric, and abusing himself for not protecting Clio. "She'll be fine, Moose. You didn't know what was gonna happen... Eric will be fine too." He mindlessly turned another page.

 

"what if he hurts her? I can't do it without her, you saw me. I can't be a dad."

 

"Shut up. Hell, if John bloody Winchester can be considered a father than you can too. Now stop the pity party, I'm done being sentimental."

 

While Sam and Crowley continued hunting in her books, Clio was trying to steer clear of Lucifer and find her own way out. Lucifer pinned her in a corner of the cage, positioning his arms on either side of her head, "We're in a cage, why do you keep running, little one?"

 

"Why did you kidnap me into a cage?" She ducked under his arm and he caught her ankle with the toe of his shoe, causing her to hit the ground.

 

**"Cliodhna, sweetheart, I'm sorry." He cooed, "I didn't mean to trip you... Maybe you'd be more in the mood to play after a little nap." She scrambled to get to her feet but he was quicker, placing two fingers to the back of her head, she was instantly asleep. Reclaiming her place on the floor with a thud. He knelt down beside her and tenderly brushed the hair from her face. "you're my last hope, little one. You have a great story, a historic tragedy. Now, hear my side of it."**


	7. Your Greatest Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still trapped in the cage, Clio learns Lucifer's true plans for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies,
> 
> I hope to be posting the next part of my Crowley series tomorrow, I have been seriously putting off writing it because I have no idea what to say. Hopefully, this writer's block ends soon :)
> 
> Enjoy chapter Seven

* * *

 

Dmitri turned to his second in command, "Guard the cage, I have to find Crowley." He found himself in the bunker shortly after and called for his king. "Crowley? ... Sire?" Crowley came out from the spice closet and he looked horrified. 

 

"Is she alright?" 

 

"She's alive, but he knocked her unconscious." 

 

"How?" Sam asked, rounding the corner behind Crowley. 

 

"He pressed his hand to her head. I'm sorry, Majesty." 

 

"Go back and watch her, we should be there soon." 

 

"yes, Sire." 

 

Clio lay sleeping in the cage for over forty minutes before she woke up. Lucifer sat beside her, caressing her head, and watching her with a serene expression on his face. He found his old vessel while escaped from the cage, Nick had somehow survived the damage of his body, finding someone to heal the burns. He had recklessly agreed to be Lucifer's vessel once more, after hearing his story of Clio. Nick was a good man, but he took pity on Lucifer, understanding how he felt. 

 

Clio stirred under Lucifer's hand and groaned in discomfort, "Sammy?" 

 

"Shhh, it's okay, Cliodhna." She shot up when his voice registered, quickly scurrying to the other side of the cage. "Again, little one, where do plan to go?" 

 

"Why am I in here?" 

 

"It was the only way I could get you to hear my story." His eyes were gentle and held a sort of... _ longing? _   She played with the hem of her shirt nervously, and he smiled, letting out a breathy laugh. 

 

"Something amusing?" 

 

"You won't care to hear..." 

 

She took a chance, moving closer to his side of the cage, "Try me." 

 

"Always the listener." He muttered. 

 

"What made you laugh at me just now?" She spoke like he was a frightened child. 

 

"I would never laugh at you, little one... Your shirt." 

 

"My shirt?" 

 

"The way you toyed with the hem. When you first wore real clothes you toyed with the hem for hours." 

 

"Excuse me?" She pulled back. 

 

He let his head fall back against cage bars, "my story is different than they've written, than He made them write it. A large part was written out, thrown away by the World's Greatest Dad." 

 

"Is that true?" 

 

"I promised I'd never lie to you." 

 

"You also said you'd never hurt me after threatening to kill my husband."   

 

"Fair enough." They sat silently, and every now and then he would cast little glances her way 

 

"So..." She trailed off, "I suppose now would be a good time to hear your story," he looked at her with disbelief and she smiled, "You kinda had me at 'when you first wore clothes'." 

 

He smiled, "I was His second son. I watched him make all the others, everything else. Then came Raphael, then Gabriel and the rest of the angels... Then he made humans. He made Adam, who made Eve... I know you think you're a pagan now, but you weren't always." She scooted closer, now sitting right at his side. 

 

"Is that when you had your falling out?" 

 

"No, I stayed and watched for a while. Watched you scamper around playing with the plants and the little animals."   

 

"Why do you keep saying you? Like when you mentioned me being pagan." 

 

"Didn't you ever wonder why your guardian angel was an archangel, instead of one of the millions of regular angels?" 

 

"Never really occurred to me."  She confessed.

 

"You're special, Cliodhna... Did the Winchesters ever tell you about the mark of Cain?" 

 

"Dean had it, he was a descendant of Cain which is why he could take on the mark." 

 

"He is a descendant of Cain. Your darling hubby was going to be a son of Abel, but that didn't work out... I assume you know why." He prompted. 

 

"Cain killed Abel." 

 

"Dad had to improvise after that. You, and all of the Winchester spawn were in the plan. Dean was a descendant of Cain, Sam comes from Seth--" 

 

"And me?" 

 

"No interrupting, little one. You were special, I begged Father to let me have you, and he did." Clio kept her thoughts to herself, but he still heard her, "Don't worry, you're not Eve... You were her daughter. Your soul was at least." 

 

"What? No, that's impossible, I-- that's insane." She jumped to her feet and started pacing. He placed his hands on her shoulders and stilled her.   

 

"Cliodhna, listen to me." He spoke to her in a soft tone, his voice had a hint of compassion to it. His eyes pleaded and she obliged. "When they were cast from Eden, they were lost. Hopeless on their own, centuries later they still produced children. They had you, I created you. The unnamed daughter of Eve." 

 

"It's not possible."   

 

"You used to run around wearing leaves and rags that the others had learned to craft. I would come to you when you were alone on the lake's edge. I gave you your first real piece of clothing, a dress, and you sat there playing with the hem just like you were a few minutes ago. You didn't understand what it was, it was different from anything you'd ever known. I was different." 

 

"You're lying, you have to be." 

 

"It's engrained your soul. Every memory, from every life. You have all of it. You were the one human I cared for, the one being that made watching all the others exist, tolerable." 

 

"What happened?" He looked at her with annoyance, "What?" 

 

"I got banished to the cage." 

 

"I meant before that.... With  _ me _ and you." 

 

"I befriended you when you were a child, you were my human. You would sneak away once you were older, and be with me in the fields or by the lake. Your favorite was to sit by the river, and look into the water, we would speak for hours. But when Father tried forcing me to love the rest of the humans, I refused. " 

 

"What did you mean when you said He let you have me?" 

 

"He created all of them, but I created you... I never meant for you to live this long. I loved you. So I planned that every time you would reach the end of your life, I would collect your soul and create a new vessel. When I was banished to the cage, I came to terms with your death. But He wouldn't let you rest. After I was gone, he left you to Gabriel. Watching you get close to him killed me, I had to watch from the cracks in the cage. Gabriel made you a toy, he ruined you, and I had to watch." 

 

"I don't care what your story is, or part of it I am to you," she hissed, in the verge of tears, "don't you ever talk about Gabriel like that. Not in front of me." 

 

**"Father said that someday I would be freed of my prison and I would have to find you, taking your life myself. Harming you is the punishment for my crime. My only creation, my beautiful little creation" He Stepped closer, cupping her face with his hands. "...'Destiny is so written that her death shall be at your hands, this is would be your greatest punishment my son'." **


	8. Sweet Little Cupcake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are still at a dead end, and Clio is forced to make a decision in the cage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> I just realized that I haven't posted on this in awhile, so I thought I'd post a little early and add another chapter :)
> 
> Thanks for reading

* * *

"You brought me here to kill me!" she threw his hands from her face and shoved him away.

 

"Cliodhna--"

 

“No-- I have to find a way--.”

 

"You won't survive this alone."

 

She scoffed, "The devil whispers 'you won't withstand the storm', and the warrior replied 'I am the storm'."

 

He laughed, "You always loved the words of others... Please, my sweet, Let me tell you my story--our story." he raised his hand, holding it in the air awaiting her permission.

 

"Why should I trust you?" Her tone was innocent and curious. Like the child he remembered from centuries gone.

 

"Don't you want to know? Cliodhna, I loved you. You were the only human I cared for. You were there when Father betrayed me. You deserve to remember."

 

She stilled for a minute and looked into his cobalt eyes, "Okay… Yes."

 

He pet her hair softly and smiled, "it may hurt, you'll be releasing thousands of years worth of memories in a matter of seconds."

 

"I'll be alright, I think... I been through hell, I'm sure I can withstand a few added seconds of it." She admitted. He nodded and brought his hand to her once more. Pressing it to her forehead, a frost blue light filled the room, Clio fell limp and he caught her in his arms. Lucifer sat down, crossing his legs and bringing her onto his lap. He cradled her lovingly and brushed her hair away from her face. Her dark eyes were closed and the features of her face were soft, relaxed. On the outside she was peaceful, but the inside was a war zone.

 

Bright clips of memory surged through her mind, bouncing off the edges and colliding to create some attempt at a full picture. She saw flashes of flowers and a lake, a blue lake that was more pristine than any other she had seen. She saw flashes of a vast field with the sun starting to set. She saw flashes of long, golden wheat swaying above her in under the cloudless sky. She whimpered as the weight of remembering settled upon her. In the memories she was laughing, or she could hear laughing, everything was such a blur that she couldn’t tell.

 

Suddenly the images changed, clouds filled the sky, rain began to fill the valley. A single light burned through the clouds like a beacon, a spotlight upon her and the figure beside her. Then blackness filled her mind.

 

[ ](http://s1146.photobucket.com/user/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/media/legend%20has%20it%20GIF_zps2tlv9sll.gif.html)

 

Clio shot up, gasping and clinging to Lucifer’s shoulders, tears streamed down her face and she sobbed, isn’t wasn’t a sad sob, but it was a knowing sob. “You’re okay little one, I’m here.”

 

“Lucifer.” She panted, “I didn’t-- I’m so sorry. I begged for you to come back. I begged Him to let you come back. He refused. He wouldn’t--”

 

“I know.” He pulled her tightly, drying her eyes and kissing her head. “My sweet, Adi.”

 

…

 

At the bunker, the boys kept digging through Clio’s books, still not having found a working spell. Dean came into the room and Sam looked up from his book, “Where’s Eric?”

 

“He’s fine, the kid’s got Athena wrapped around his head. She’s not gonna let anything happen to him. Throw me a book, I’ll help.” Sam tossed Dean a book and the three were once again buried in books. They heard the rush of wings signaling Castiel, but no one looked up from their reading. “Please tell me you found something, Cas?”

 

“Guess again.” Gabriel stood in the doorway glaring, his eyes filled with fire. “Clio’s been trapped in the cage with my bro for how long? And you morons haven’t done a damn thing.”

 

“You’re friggin alive! Why didn’t you come help us before.” Dean scolded.

 

“Forget about me, we’ve got a way bigger problem. Did you two ever stop to think about why Lucifer might wanna get his hands on her?” The boys stayed silent until Sam ventured a guess.

 

“To get at me?”

 

“Not even close, Bucko. He wants our sweet little Clio because Daddy gave him a mission. A punishment that he has to go through in order to win the get outta jail free card.”

 

“Yeah, and what the hell is that?” Dean snapped.

 

“He has to kill her.” Sam went to speak and Gabriel snapped his fingers, preventing all three of them from talking. “Story time ain’t over boys: He and Clio go way back, well, not exactly Clio. The sweet little Cupcake we all know and love?... She’s a vessel. Her name was Adi, Dad let Lucifer create his own little human, thinking it would help him love all the other ones Dad had runnin’ around. But it didn’t work, he still only loved his little human. When Luci didn’t follow orders, the Big Guy up top shoved his ass in the cage.” He snapped again, restoring their ability to speak.

 

“Why wouldn’t Clio tell me this?” Sam’s shoulders hung in sorrow.

 

“Don’t get the puppy face goin’, she _couldn’t_ tell you, ‘cause she didn’t know. After Lucifer went in the cage, Dad left me in charge of her. I took care of her for thousands of years. By the 1800s it got to be too much, no human is made to hold that much memory. She was stoned out her little mind, kinda like Cassie Boy in that end-verse Zachariah sent you to. She begged me to make her forget it and I did. I took everything away."

 

"How'd she live so long?" Crowley asked, and the boys glared at him. "What? I'm as surprised as you two."

 

"She didn't. Every time she'd die, I'd collect her soul and build her a shiny new carrying case. Every lifetime we'd meet again, I'd make some new entrance speech about being her angel and we'd be the best of friends." He smiled, thinking of all the time spent with Clio.

 

"So you put her through everything with her mom?" Sam stormed towards Gabriel, who grabbed him by his shirt collar and pinned him against the wall. He was nearly a foot shorter, but what he lacked in height, he made up for in power.

 

"Do you really think I would’ve put Clio through that?” Gabriel snarled, “I had been through everything with her. I loved her, and I had to lie to her for centuries. Everyone came and went, but I stayed. Screw Lucifer...Screw Dad, I stayed for _her_. Not because they told me to, because I wanted to… I came back for her.” He released Sam, shoving him further into the wall. “I’ve told you SOBs before never to presume what I am, and that still applies… especially when it comes to Clio.”

 

“So who did choose to put that girl through Hell, her mother was worse than my demons.”

 

“God… Every new life the kid got, I made the vessel, He made the plot line.”

 

“God put her through this? Why?” Sam hissed, and Dean tried to calm him.

 

**“Punishment for her was living forever and remembering everything, I disobeyed His orders so she could have peace. Punishment for Lucifer is killing the one human he ever cared for.”**


	9. I Don't Want To Be Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clio is forced into another decision that only she can make...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> Sorry, I know the summary sucks, but I couldn't think of something to write that wouldn't give away anything "big"

* * *

 “So…” Gabriel drawled, looking around the room, “Do you muttonheads wanna keep wasting time or can we go already?” He raised an eyebrow and Sam nodded, nearing Gabriel.

 

“Can you save her?”

 

“Please. I got a few tricks up my sleeve.” He winked, snapping his fingers and taking the boys to the cage. Sam and Dean steadied themselves and Crowley brushed off his suit sleeve,

 

“Cas, I need you to watch Eric. He’s at the bunker with Athena.” Sam muttered under his breath. The four men rounded the corner to see Lucifer still sitting on the floor of the cage with Clio cradled in his arms, Sam’s blood ran cold but boiled at the same time. Seeing his love in his enemy’s arms was killing him. “Lucifer!” Sam barked, “Let go of her now.”

 

“Sam, The love of your life, and you only just show up?” Lucifer purred.

 

“Lucifer, stop.” She climbed up from his lap and went to the far side of the cage, sticking her arms through the bars to reach for Sam. He moved closer, pressing his face into her hand and she smiled sadly. “I’m sorry Sam. I didn’t know.”

 

“It’s okay. We’ll get you out.”

 

“Actually…” Lucifer stood, coming up behind clio and pulling her back from the edge of the cage. “I don’t think she’ll be going anywhere soon. You see Sam, she’s a beautiful little part of a big picture.”

 

“You’re gonna kill her.”

 

“He won’t kill me. I know he won’t.” She said, trying to reassure herself more than Sam.

 

Gabriel stepped out from behind Dean, allowing Clio to see him, “I thought that for a long time, Cupcake.”

 

Her eyes widened and she gasped, immediately falling to her knees, and sobbing. “Gabriel! You-- You’re alive.” She reached out for him as much as she could through the bars.

 

“Let her go, Lucifer. I’m not gonna let you kill her.”

 

“Why? Because you care for her… You made her a toy. You ruined her.”

 

"You know that isn't true. You can lie to yourself, but her and I both know that I took care of her when you couldn't."

 

"Adi...?" He looked down at her with persuasion, and she shook her head.

 

"No, you have it wrong. Gabriel never hurt me, he cared for me and he even helped me forget. He didn't make me a play toy, he saved me."

 

"He forced you to forget, he made forget me."

 

"Lucifer, it won't work like that. You aren't going to persuade me from I know is the truth. Gabriel helped me."

 

Lucifer's chest began rising and falling faster, Clio's words angering more than he already was. He grabbed her by the arm yanking her up from the ground. "I created you and you're going to turn your back on me. Betray me for my brother... For the Winchesters."

 

"I'm not betraying you, I need you to see that. I love you, but I also love my husband." She looked over to Sam, who was white as a sheet with worry as he watched the scene unfold. Sam forced a smile back to her, knowing it would keep her calm. "I have a family, I got to make a family.... I have a son. I can't abandon him."

 

"So you'll abandon me?"

 

"I am not abandoning you.” She snapped, fighting back tears, “I waited for you for thousands of years, I finally started living. You abandon me when you couldn't love us, love your father's creations. Humans just like me."

 

Lucifer drew an angel blade, and he was thrown against the far side of the cage, making Clio run to the corner opposite him. "Cover your eyes, Cupcake." She did as Gabriel ordered and the front bars of the cage were torn off with a small explosion. Gabe went to Clio and offered her a hand, helping her down from the cage.

 

She hugged him, kissing his cheek and then ran to Sam, throwing herself into his arms and rapidly stammering words of love and apologies. Sam held her tightly, kissing her head, and Dean walked up, hugging them both. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t--”

 

“Hey, hey, hey, It’s okay Dove. I know you didn’t know, I love you so much.”

 

“It’s okay, Baby Sis.” Dean leaned in closer and kissed her head too.

 

Lucifer staggered to his feet, still clinging to his blade. His eyes focused on Gabriel, “I have to do this. Father ordered me.”

 

“Since when do you listen to Him? You’re whole story is based on doin’ your own thing.” Gabriel noted, trying to persuade his brother to stand down.

 

“I had to kill you once, Brother. Please don’t make me do it again.” He moved to step around Clio and Gabe shifted in front of him. “Please.”

 

“I’m not letting you near her.” Gabriel stood firm, but still refused to draw his blade. Lucifer tried again to step around his brother and again Gabriel interrupted him. After a couple minutes of running each other in circles, Lucifer stopped. Clio watched with bated breath, waiting to see which brother would move first, but she knew it would be Lucifer.

 

Carefully calculating each distance, she figured she stood three feet from Gabriel and five feet from Lucifer. If her math was right, then that meant Lucifer was four feet from Gabriel. Crowley had taught her to project one thought while thinking of another, something she remember from her training. Clearing her mind, only letting Gabriel and Lucifer hear the mindless chatter she had spiraling around in her head, she kept trying to figure who would make it to Gabe first. Her or lucifer. Her pace was roughly two and a half feet per step when she was walking normally, and Lucifer’s had to be more. If she was lucky, she would get to Gabriel.

 

Being drawn back to reality she noticed Sam had a hold on her arm. She wiggled her arm loose and fixed her eyes on Lucifer, silently begging him not to harm Gabriel. He shook his head, and smiled. “I’m sorry, Little One. But I’m done with the games.” With a lazy wave of his wrist Sam and Dean hit the wall behind them. Clio wanted to run to them, but she stayed close to Gabe, knowing he would, without a doubt, be his brother’s first victim. Lucifer looked down at his blade and back to his brother, raising it and strolling forward.

 

"Gabe!" Clio cried, rushing to make it the few feet between Gabriel and Lucifer. She stalled, bracing herself with Lucifer's shoulders when cold metal burned through her abdomen. Stinging heat pooled around it and she could feel hot liquid soak her shirt, gasping a little, she looked up to Lucifer with betrayal in her eyes.  

 

The same look he had seen in his brother's eyes.

 

"No!" Sam screamed still pinned to the wall. Lucifer's grip fell from the blade and he held Clio with his hands on her waist.  

 

"Adi, I'm so sorry. I never meant--" his words faltered and he moved to pull out the blade. She placed a hand over his, whimpering in pain, and looked timidly into his eyes. He laid her down and held her tight to his chest, petting her hair.

 

"Don't, it was bound to happen, Lucifer." She stuttered, coughing up blood when she spoke. "It'll be alright... You can-" she stopped, coughing more. "You're free now.... promise me, leave—leave Gabe out of this." She cupped his face in her small palm, and he felt her hand grow limp, watching it fall to her side, coming to rest on the cold floor. Tears fell silently from his eyes, and he held her even tighter, struggling to pull her closer than she already was.

 

"Adi, please, I don't wanna lose you. I can't lose you... I don't want to be free."

 

The boys were released from against the wall, and Sam collapsed. His life ending before his eyes and he saw the woman of his dreams laying motionless in the arms of the devil. Her dark, warm eyes were now cold, they were dark in a painfully different sense. Crowley felt a harsh sting surge through his soul, through the humanity Clio had helped him regain.  

 

And Dean, the only brother she'd ever had. He had lost more than any of them, he now added another little sister to the list. First Charlie and now his baby brother's wife. Dean was never good with showing his true feelings, choosing to erupt with anger instead of showing a moment of what he saw as weakness. Now was no different, he felt burning hate for Gabriel. Lucifer too, but she died to save Gabriel. He wanted pull the blade from Clio's body and murder both of the angels in front of him.

 

Gabriel was trying to keep himself calm, a snap of his fingers could do immense damage, but it wouldn't kill Lucifer. Lucifer removed the blade from her chest and a golden light filled the room making him and his brother look around for its source. Lucifer looked skyward and shrugged, his shoulders dropping with sorrow and defeat, "I'm free, brother."

 

"At what cost, Lucifer? Clio--" he sighed, " _Adi_ , is dead."

 

"I wish I could bring her back, Father won't let me. You know that."

 

"Go."

 

"Brother, please--"

 

"Go, Lucifer." Gabriel ordered harshly, and with a rush of wings his brother was gone. Sam was immediately at Clio's side, taking her in his arms and rocking her gently.

 

"Clio, please, I can't lose you. I need you, Eric and Dean-- and -- and Crowley, and Cas... They--they need you. Baby don't leave me, please. I can't do this without you." His voice shook as spoke, and tears streamed down his face, some even fell onto Clio's cheeks. Going against his better judgment, Gabriel knelt beside Sam and placed a hand on his shoulder.

 

"Sam, I need to take Clio. It's the only way she'll stand a chance." Sam glared at him with distrust.

 

"She's gone." He whispered.

 

**"Right now, she has a fighting chance. But you gotta let me take her." Gabriel pleaded. Sam looked down at her delicate features, thinking of all they'd been through together and of their small son. He looked back to Gabriel and nodded, cautiously moving her body into the angel's arms.**


	10. Not On Your Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean are left to face the reality of Clio's choice, as well as the choices Sam has made for her.
> 
> Yep, No clue how to summarize this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies,
> 
> For those of you in the United States, Happy fourth of July :)
> 
> Only two chapters after this, you guys are probably happy that the torture will end soon lol... Love you guys and hope you "enjoy" this chapter (if you can even say that about this story at this point...)

* * *

 Sam knelt on the floor, his head throbbing and his world silent. As much as he tried, he couldn't draw his eyes from the small pool of blood that lay smeared in front of where he sat.  

 

Dean still stood by the wall, bracing himself with the solid stone, Crowley stood by his side, equally stunned. Both men watched Sam, waiting for his next move. After an eternity of waiting, Dean moved to kneel beside his brother, placing a hand on his shoulder. He fought back tears and you could hear it in his voice, "Come on Sammy, we uh-- we gotta get home."

 

"I can't leave." Sam's voice was cold and void of any emotion.

 

"Sam, come on. We gotta go home, Man. Eric needs us."

 

"Okay" Sam nodded, letting Dean help him to his feet.

 

"Crowley, help us out." Crowley mindlessly snapped and the boys were gone, he staggered to his study. Disintegrating a few demons on the way, he broke down and almost prayed that Clio would live, but he wasn't one to put his faith in angels. In the bunker, the boys were quiet. Castiel walked around the corner, holding Eric and when he saw their sullen faces, he immediately knew something was wrong. He also noted Clio's absence.

 

"Clio?" Castiel set Eric down and he ran to his dad, holding his arms out to be picked up. Sam shook his head in answer to Castiel's one word question, bending down to pick up his son. He placed a hand on his small head and held him close to his chest, kissing his floppy hair as he fought back tears.

 

"Where's mama?"

 

"Mommy is uh-- Mama isn't gonna be home for a little while... Why don't we watch a movie, okay?"

 

"Can we watch ‘Alice in wonderland’?"

 

"Not right now, buddy. I think we should watch something else."

 

"Daddy, are you crying?" Sam quickly wiped his eyes and took Eric to his and Clio’s room to watch a movie. They sat on the bed, and Eric curled tightly against Sam’s side, Sam looked down to his son. He was practically Sam’s clone, but he had his mother’s eyes…. Unfortunately, he had his mother’s eyes. It was hard for him to look at their son without having to fight back tears, all he could think of was his childhood. He grew up motherless, with a brother that was more of a father than his real father was, and the fear of his son growing up the same way wore heavily on him. He didn’t want his son to be fatherless, and he didn’t want Dean to be there for him more. Sam finally knew how his father felt, why he fought so hard for revenge. Every time John looked at his sons, all he could see was the mother that was stolen from them, the same thing he saw when he looked at Eric.

 

**Sam prayed for Gabriel to come through. He usually had little faith in angels, but seeing as it was Clio, and Gabriel’s best friend, he was willing to pray day and night if he had to. In the library Dean drained a bottle of whiskey as he tried to keep himself from turning over tables and shattering chairs against whatever he could find that was sturdy enough to withstand the blows, Castiel sat quietly across from him. He kept his eyes focused on the floor, not wanting to set Dean off, whether that meant making him mad or making him have a breakdown. “She’s gone, Cas.” Dean looked up to Cas with tears in his eyes, allowing one tear to fall.**

 

** **

 

“What happened?”

 

“Lucifer fucking stabbed her.” He held up the whiskey glass that sat in front of him, unused. Turning it once, he clenched his jaw and threw the glass at one of the pillars, shattering it upon impact. Castiel stood up, rounding the table to Dean’s side. Dean stood too, kicking the chair he was sitting in and throwing another against the same pillar the glass had hit. Castiel grabbed his shoulders and looked into his eyes.

 

“You need to stop, Dean. Cliodhna wouldn’t want you destroying yourself, or the bunker.”

 

“I couldn’t save her, Cas--”

 

“Her death is not on your hands, or Sam’s. It is on Lucifer.” Dean ripped himself from Castiel’s grip and turned his back to him. “Where is she?”

 

“Gabriel took her body, he said she might stand a chance if Sam let him take her.”

 

“My brother loves Cliodhna more than anyone. He won’t let her die, I promise.”

 

“Dammit, Cas!” Dean whirled back around to face the angel. “You can’t promise that! It’s on some lame ass archangel if the closest person I’ve had to a baby sister dies, and I can’t do a damn thing about it. And neither can you.” His chest rose and fell quickly, he seethed with anger. Castiel stood silently, taking the verbal blows of Dean’s anger, knowing it wasn’t personal.

 

Dean’s chest was tight and he felt it becoming harder to breath, Sam rounded the corner with a scolding look on his face. “What the hell are you two doing? Eric’s trying to get some sleep, he said he was awake the whole time we were gone.”

 

“I threw a chair, and broke my glass.”

 

“I’m leaving to find Gabriel.” Castiel announced, vanishing.

 

…

 

Castiel found his brother in some apartment just outside of Lebanon, no more than a couple miles from the bunker. The door was shielded with angel sigils, and other markings that prevented Castiel from dropping in. He knocked cautiously on the door, preparing for Gabriel to open it with blade drawn, there was shuffling behind the door, signaling that Gabriel was most likely at the peephole. He opened the door a crack, “Castiel?”

 

“Gabriel,” Cas nodded, "I’d like to see Cliodhna.”

 

“Come on in.” He opened the door the rest of the way, revealing himself to be wearing only red boxers and a white tank top. Castiel followed him into the bedroom and that’s when he saw Clio. Her body lay still, halfway covered by the sheets of Gabriel’s bed. Her fair skin was white like the petals of a daisy, and the natural rosewood of her lips was gone. Her blood soaked shirt lay crumpled in the corner and she was in one of Gabriel’s tees. He sat beside her and Castiel watched him uncover her a little, pulling up her shirt to reveal where the wound was on her abdomen. “I healed the wound, but without being able to heal her from the inside, it may take a little bit to get her back up and running.”

 

“But you can save her?”

 

****“I been doin’ this for centuries, bro.” He covered her back up, and softly kissed her forehead.** **


	11. Sammy... I'm Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their small family is crumbling in Clio's absence, and Gabriel learns a confusing confession...
> 
>  
> 
> Eleven chapters, I've run out of summaries lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, a bit of a spirit lifter after the last couple.
> 
> P.S. You all know I'm a Gabe/Richard nerd, so yes, I did take the title from "Hammer Of The Gods" when he says "Luci... I'm Home" It was one of my favorite Gabe lines ever :)

* * *

* * *

 

Gabriel got up from his couch and wandered into his bedroom, expecting to see Clio laying just as he’d left her the night before. Some time during the night, she had turned on her side with one hand under the pillow she was wrapped around. He sat beside her and brushed her hair behind her shoulder. He noticed that her lips were darker than they had been when Castiel had visited, and her skin had a more lively glow, “Cupcake?” he whispered hopefully. She stirred minutely, and nuzzled her face further into Gabriel’s pillow. He snapped his fingers and a cup of coffee appeared on the nightstand beside him. “Come on Kiddo, I got coffee for ya.”

 

“Sam?” She mumbled, taking in the dryness of her mouth, opening it and closing it a few times before opening her eyes. “Gabe?” She smiled weakly, “You’re alive.”

 

“Yeah, ‘cause of you. What were you thinkin’? I was scared to death you wouldn’t pull through.”

 

“I’m sorry. I trusted you though, I knew you wouldn’t give up on me… Gabriel, I couldn’t stand there and lose my best friend again.”

 

“If something happened to you because of me--”

 

“Stop. I’m okay, you’re alive, and I’m hoping that means Lucifer is gone… How are Sam and Dean?”

 

“Sam was pretty beat up, Dean too. I could feel Sam’s emotions and they were running all sorts of wild.” He said, shaking his head. “You need to eat, I brought ya some coffee to start.” She sat up to look at the coffee. “Give your best friend some credit, Cupcake. ‘One quarter chocolate almond milk, one tablespoon of sugar, and the rest coffee’... I remember.”

 

She laughed, weakly, “I guess you do.” He helped her sit up, positioning pillows behind her back to help her stay upright. She held her arms out for a hug and he obliged, pulling her tightly and holding her for some time. He held her as long as she needed, making sure she was the first one to pull away. “Thank you. For everything.”

 

“Ehh,” He waved a hand dismissively,  “Don’t bat an eye about it.”

 

“I don’t mean everything you’ve done for Clio… I mean everything you’ve done since you became my angel, since you became my friend.”

 

“You still remember everything?” He looked at her with disbelief, and she nodded.

 

“Yeah, it hurts, but I remember.” He raised two fingers to her forehead and she caught his hand, kissing the side of it where his index finger met his palm. “I don’t wanna forget, Gabe.” He turned his hand to cup her face and sighed.

 

“You shouldn’t have to bear this, I--”

 

“Don’t take it away…” She met his eyes with questions she hesitated to ask aloud.

 

“Yeah, I can make it not hurt… you’ll still remember it.” He placed two fingers to her forehead and a soft light emanated from his hand, relieving her of pressure and pain. She inhaled deeply and smiled.

 

“Thank you.”

 

...

 

For two weeks the boys had been trying to get on without having Clio there, every day Eric would ask where she was or when she was coming back. It grew harder and harder for Sam not to snap and tell him the truth, but he never did. He couldn’t do that to his son. Dean had spent more time alone in the impala and Eric was constantly at his father’s side. Crowley had stopped coming around, only showing up once after the first week to see how Eric was doing. 

 

Eric had gone off, alone, to his parent’s room and the boys were in the library silently digging through the men of letters files. They hoped to find a plan B for bringing Clio back, should Gabriel not be able to. The rush of wings sounded in the foyer and Sam jumped up from his chair, hoping it would be his wife. Gabriel stood just at the foot of the stairs, a drowsy, but alive, Clio hanging off of his shoulders. Sam ran up to her, and she threw her arms around him, transferring her hold from the archangel to her husband. “Oh God, Clio. I missed you so much. Baby, I’m so sorry we didn’t get you out sooner, I thought I lost you.”

 

He held her tight and they cried against each other, “I’m sorry, Sam. I shouldn’t have done that, but I couldn’t watch Gabe die. I couldn’t lose him again.” Gabriel stood off to the side, and ducked his head with guilt. He knew she had died for him, and he hated himself for putting her in that position. “I’m okay, I’m back. Don’t worry, Okay? I’m home.”

 

Dean walked in and he couldn’t believe he saw her standing in front of them again. He practically tackled her and she laughed through her tears. “Baby Sis, you don’t know how happy I am to see you.”

 

“I’m happy to see you too, Dean-o… Where’s my baby?” Sam helped her to their room and she saw their son, curled up with her pillow.

 

“Laying with your pillow was the only way I could get him to sleep.” Sam confessed, helping her sit down next to their son. She brushed his hair out of his face and he moved a little, beginning to wake up.

 

“Eric, Honey, wake up. Mommy’s home, Baby.” His little eyes fluttered open and when he saw his mother, he sat bolt upright, clinging to her for dear life.

 

“Mama! Mama, where did you go? I missed you.” He started crying and she pulled him onto her lap, rocking gently back and forth.

 

“It’s okay baby, it’s okay. I’m so sorry… Daddy and I will tell you once you get a little older, okay?”

 

“Okay.” He buried his face in her hair, and refused to release his hug. She sat there rocking him, happy to be holding her son in her arms again. Sam sat beside them and held her. Eric wiped his eyes with the backs of his hands, and stared at Gabriel. “Mama” He sniffed, “Who is that?”

 

She looked up at Gabe and smiled, “That’s your  _ uncle _ Gabriel. He’s mommy’s best friend, and hopefully… he’ll start coming around more?” He smiled at her, and then pointed to Dean.

 

“I don’t think I’m too welcome right now, Cupcake.” Dean moved closer to him, and Clio covered Eric’s ears, and eyes, in anticipation of the inevitable exchange of words and possible violence. Dean glared at Gabriel, before his eyes softened and he held out his hand.

 

“I hate you for getting my baby sis killed, but I’m grateful as hell that you brought her back.” Gabriel hesitated before taking Dean’s hand. Sam did the same, but when he took Gabriel’s hand he pulled him into a hug.

 

“Thank you.” When he pulled away, Gabriel nodded, in shock that the boys hadn’t killed him.

 

“You should get some sleep. I healed a lot but you still need to take it easy.”

 

“Okay, I think I’ll just lay down for now. I’ve slept enough for awhile.”

 

“Mama?”

 

“What, sweetheart?” She again brushed her son’s hair from his face.

 

“Can we watch 'Alice in Wonderland'?”

 

**“Of course, Honey.” Eric moved off of her lap to sit next to her and when she went to get up, Sam sat her back down, opting to start the movie himself. Eric curled against Clio’s side and she held him close, fighting back tears when she kissed his little head. She missed her son, and her husband, and her brother, Castiel and Crowley, all of them. The only people that had ever really welcomed her, the five people that gave her family. Clio, of course, missed Eric and Sam the most. **


	12. Spectacu-lacular

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter of "Legend Has It"
> 
> Sam hasn't left Clio's side since she came back, but with a little persuasion from Dean and Clio he goes out for a night of drinking with his big brother. It all leads to a very drunk Sam and very entertained Clio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness Lovelies,
> 
> I am so sorry I forgot to post yesterday... Long story short, It was pretty hectic.
> 
> Hope you like the final chapter... Pretty please leave a kudos if ya haven't already and I'd love to hear what you thought of the whole work in the comments. Love you guys a ton.
> 
> Enjoy :)

* * *

 

Since Gabriel had brought Clio back home about three weeks ago, Sam had been highly overprotective and rarely left her alone, even when they were in the bunker. They were currently in their room, snuggled on their bed watching ‘Sheriff Callie's Wild West’ with their son. Eric had hardly left Clio’s side, just like his father, and was currently passed out sprawled across his mother and father’s laps. Clio rested her head on Sam’s shoulder and he tilted her face up to kiss her lips. “I missed you, Dove.”

 

“I missed you too, Baby.” She kissed him again, and returned her head to his shoulder. They watched TV quietly for a few minutes, Sam lovingly ran his hand along her arm as they did, and when she was about to say something, Dean rounded the corner. He leaned in, bracing himself on the doorframe and pointed to Sam.

 

“I’m going out tonight, you should come too.”

 

“No thanks, I’m good here.”

 

“Come on, man. You have been glued to Clio since she got back, come have a drink with your big brother and loosen up a little. Whiskey could do ya some good right now.”

 

“I’m good Dean, but thank you. Maybe next time.”

 

“You should go, Honey.” Sam looked at her like she was crazy, and she laughed, “I just mean that, ya know, you’ve really on edge since I got home. I really appreciate my man taking care of me, but you need a little time to have fun.”

 

“I really don’t want to leave you alone, especially you and Eric.”

 

“Gabe, Cas or Crowley can babysit us… If you promise to go out and have fun with your brother, then I will call Crowley right now, to come and hang out with us.”

 

“Fine.” He sighed. He handed Clio her phone from the nightstand and she dialed Crowley.

 

“Hey, Honey, are you busy?... Perfect, Dean is going out for a drink and really wants Sam to go with him, but Sammy refuses to leave me and Eric here alone… I know... Okay… Thank you, see you in a sec.” She hung up and smiled, “Crowley will be here in like two seconds.” She kissed his cheek and he turned to kiss her again. True to his word, Crowley was there in a matter of seconds, helping Clio persuade Sam to go out. Sam slipped on his jacket and kissed Clio and Eric goodbye, waking up his son, who was very excited to see Crowley.

 

The three sat on Sam and Clio’s bed, watching TV before Crowley suggested dinner for the two humans, “What sounds good to you, Mini Moose?”

 

“Macaroni!”

 

Crowley nudged Clio, “And how ‘bout you, Kitten?”

 

“Hmm , I could go for some breadsticks.” Crowley readied to snap his fingers and Clio stopped him, “Let’s go into the kitchen, I don’t think Sam will wanna sleep in macaroni and bread crumbs tonight.” Their food was in the kitchen by the time they walked in and Clio sat across from Eric, handing him a napkin when his face got covered with cheese. Crowley had ‘made’ her breadsticks smothered with cheese and italian toppings, “I swear, you know me too well.”

 

“You’re practically my daughter, I should know you that well.”

 

“Papa Crowley, are you Mama’s daddy?”

 

Crowley and Clio both let out breathy laughs and Crowley smiled, “Not quite, Runt. When your mama was sixteen I took her in and finished raising her.”

 

“Honey, you know how daddy and I were telling you that some mommies don’t have their babies in their tummies, but they’re still their mommy?”

 

“Like Bess?”

 

“Yeah, sweetie like Bess and Garth. But Garth and Bess are still Emily’s mommy and daddy, Right?”

 

“Uh huh.”

 

“That’s kinda how me and Papa Crowley are. He wasn’t with my… mom… but he’s still... my dad.” She smiled at Crowley and he kissed her head. “Does that make sense, Sweetie?”

 

“Uh huh. He’s not your daddy, but he’s still your daddy” He answered, continuing to inhale his macaroni. The laughed at his extremely simple recount of Clio’s explanation,

 

“He’s better at explaining it than us.” She teased. The rest of the night passed uneventfully, and before she knew it, she was tucking Eric into bed for the night. After kissing him goodnight, and after checking the underside of his bed and his closet, she told Crowley goodnight as well. She thanked him for staying with them and assured him that they would be fine if he went back to running Hell. After some persuading, he left, and Clio stripped of her jeans, climbing into bed.

 

...

 

Sam staggered into his and Clio's room, flicking on the light by their bedside. He looked down at Clio's small, sleeping form and a goofy smile found its way across his face. He stumbled for balance trying to pull off his boots and finally managed them, along with his over shirt. He sat on the bed and crawled to just behind Clio, who was about halfway covered with their blanket. She had her back to him, sleeping peacefully in what he could tell to be a tank top and lace panties. His favorite color.

 

He slipped his arms under her, slowly, and clumsily manhandled her until she was on top of him as he fell back onto the bed. She was instantly awake, "Sam!" She gasped, fanning her palm across his clothed chest to brace herself. "Sammy, what're you doing?" Her voice was already void of sleepiness, having been jolted awake.

 

He pet her head and giggled like a child, "I just--" he started, continuing to stroke her hair, "You're just so beautiful and I love you so much." He slurred. "I missed you, Dove."

 

Clio laughed, struggling to free herself from his arms. She looked into his eyes and she could see tiredness, as well the goofy smile still etched in his sweet features, "Baby, are you drunk?"

 

"Yeah" he laughed, "Dean got these drinks... They were... Weird" he laughed again, amused by the sounds of the words he used.

 

"Weird how?" He met her gaze and sighed with content.

 

"Your eyes are so pretty, Baby Girl."

 

She couldn't help but keep laughing at her husband's childlike behavior. "Thank you. Honey, how were the drinks weird?"

 

He wrinkled his nose, "They were chewy and... Squishy" he laughed again at his word choice,

 

"Squuuuuish--eee... Squishy."

 

"Oh god, Sam. Did Dean give you jello shots?"

 

"Yeah." he slurred, turning on his side and manhandling her once more so that her back was to his chest.

 

A breathy 'oomph' escaped her as she was settled into position, "I think it's bedtime, Hon'."

 

"You take such... Care of me Clioooo." He giggled again, this time snorting lightly at the added vowels of her name. "You're a good wife." He slurred, and kissed the top of her head.

 

"Thank you, Baby. Now please go to sleep."  

 

"Aww, you're better than a good wife. You're a spectacu-lacular wife." He laughed again, and she shook her head, trying not to laugh too much at his expense.

 

"And you're a spectacu...lacular husband." She giggled.

 

**He hummed a pleasant noise, and his whole body fell limp with his head resting on hers and his mouth no more than an inch from her ear. He began snoring loudly and she smiled as she rolled her eyes, "Dammit Dean." Clio tried wiggling under Sam's weight, trying unsuccessfully to get out from beneath him, "Of course, my Winchester has to be the big one." She kissed his hand that had flopped off of her shoulder and landed by her face, "At least you're a cute drunk."**


End file.
